


Anger and Grief

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, March 2017 [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: (inferred), Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crying, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Married Couple, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Rhys has hated Torchwood ever since Gwen first took the job, and now look what's it's taken from them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "Torchwood, Rhys/Gwen, miscarriage"

Rhys would be lying if he said he wasn't angry. He's hated Torchwood ever since Gwen first took the job, and now look what's it's taken from them.

He's also as heartbroken as she is. He watches her, hands pressed to her stomach, sobs wracking her body, and can't say any of that. She may have made the decision to take on the dangerous mission, but she's suffering this loss too.

He's so torn, and he hates all of it, but he does what he knows is right. He sits next to his wife and draws her into his arms.


End file.
